The Bet
by leasha
Summary: DISCONTINUED! AU.BothHumans. The bet was simple: sleep with the new girl, Bella, after prom and don't break the rules. Too bad Edward broke the rules and fell in love.
1. Prologue

**The Bet.**

**Prologue.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer-** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Quick Note:** Rated M for later chapter(s); AU equals OOCness, get it straight; both humans; title subject to change; every chapter will be in 3rd person…I think that's it for now.

* * *

"Yo E, over here!" Mike Newton called out to his best friend, Edward Masen. Edward glanced up and smiled slightly. He excused himself from the girls he was talking to and walked up to Mike. 

"'Sup?" he asked.

"You hear about the two new girls?"

"Not yet. Should I have?" Edward asked.

"Ehhh, not sure yet. I need your opinion man," Mike said as he gestured to one of the new girls.

"You know her name yet?"

"I think that's Isabella Swan, you know, the chief's daughter," Mike said with a shrug.

"I give her a thumbs up," Edward said as he checked her out.

Isabella Swan stood at 5'4 with long, brown hair. Her eyes were also brown, but her skin was a pale color. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black hoodie.

"That's what I was thinking man, but I couldn't send word out till you'd seen her."

"What about the other one? You seen her yet?" Edward asked as he watched Isabella make her way inside the school.

"She's right there," Mike said pointing to her.

"She's a bit plain. You know her name too?" Edward asked.

"Angela Weber," Mike promptly answered.

"She's a bit too tall," Edward observed.

Angela Weber was 6'0 and one of the tallest girls at the school. Like Isabella, she had brown hair and eyes. The only difference was that hers were light brown instead of dark brown. She also wasn't nearly as pale as Bella was.

"I've got an idea," Mike said suddenly.

"That would be," Edward said, watching as a grin spread on his face.

"How do you feel about bets?"

"Depends on what I'm betting on," Edward said slowly.

"I think you'll like this one."

"Just spit it out already."

"Well, I don't think that you can fuck one of the new girls by the day after prom."

"Please. Look at who you're talking to."

"Would that be a yes, I accept the bet or a no?"

"That would be a yes. You're doing this too, right?"

"Of course. You can even pick which girl you want," Mike said.

"I'll take Isabella then," Edward said. "Are there any rules?"

"Nobody but us can know about this. You can't change the girl's appearance…" Mike said and trailed off. He couldn't think of any other rules.

"Don't fall in love with her," Edward said.

"And after you fuck her, tell her she was a good lay and split."

"And if we don't get laid?"

"Then…I'm not sure yet, but it'll be something embarrassing," Mike said with a shrug.

"What if you break the rules?"

"Your reputation will be ruined. Got it?"

"I got it."

"Bet starts now," Mike said as he walked after Angela.

-♥-

**Official bet time:** January 18 at 7:50 a.m.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **So, what did you think? This freaking idea would not leave my head, so I had to write it. I don't like the conversation about the bet, so I'll be changing it soon. Short chapter, but it _was_ the prologue and it had to set up the story; the rest will be longer. This was poorly edited, so I'll be fixing things later on when I have time. The next chapter should hopefully be up this weekend, only if I find the time between writing my research paper and working on a huge English project.

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**- Alicia **

**To anyone who reads my other stories:** they are all on a hiatus right now; I haven't been able to think of anything to write, sorry!


	2. First Day

**The Bet.**

**Chapter One: **First Day

**

* * *

****Disclaimer- characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Brianna Weller, cause I made her up.**

**Review replies are at the bottom.**

* * *

Isabella Swan sighed tiredly and pushed her hair out of her face. She had just gotten to school and already she could feel the stares on her. 

_Didn't anyone have anything better to do?_

She tried to look indifferent as she walked into school, but she wasn't sure if she succeeded. She clutched her schedule to her body, as if it was a shield, protecting her from raging hormones and vicious gossip. As she reached her first classroom, she let out a shaky breath and walked inside. She hesitantly walked up to her teacher and gave him the slip. He told her to take a seat in the back next to Jessica Stanley. Jessica smiled up at her as she sat down.

"Hi, my name's Jessica!" she stated enthusiastically.

"I'm Isa--" she started but was cut off by Jessica.

"Isabella Swan, right? Your dads the chief. I've heard all about you," she said seriously.

Isabella smiled slightly. "Actually I prefer to be called Bella."

"Oh, I had no idea. Your dad refers to you as Isabella; if I had known you preferred Bella I would have called you that. Sorry," Jessica finished with an apologetic smile.

"It's no problem."

Bella spent the rest of class listening to Jessica's life story. By the time lunch had come, she knew everything about Jessica Stanley; from when she had been born to what she had eaten last night for dinner.

"Oh, Bella, you just _have_ to eat lunch with us," Jessica said.

Bella had planned on eating lunch in the library by herself, but she didn't want to tell Jessica that. "Oh, sure. That'd be great."

"Excellent, everyone will just love you."

As Bella and Jessica were about to sit down, the doors swung open to reveal the "cool kids". Bella practically started gagging as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them walk inside the cafeteria. As soon as they had sat down, everyone started talking again.

"Who is _that_?" Jessica said with a hint of disgust.

"Where?" Lauren Mallory said. She gazed around the cafeteria until her eyes rested on the popular table. "Oh."

"That's the other new girl, Angela Weber," Brianna Weller said.

"Why is she over there? There's no way she's that cool," Jessica said.

"Yeah, just look at the outfit. Talk about a disaster." Brianna said.

"And what's up with her hair? Totally unflattering," Jessica added.

"Look at Mike," Lauren said.

All of them looked over at Mike. Mike was currently sitting down with an arm around Angela's waist. He kept on smiling at her and appeared to be talking to her in a low voice.

"He sure does move fast," Bella said.

"Oh, you have no idea," Brianna said seriously.

"Oh, its true, just ask Jessica," Lauren said.

"I dated Mike during the summer; it was the best 3 months of my life!" she said seriously. "We only broke up 1 week before school started and in that time he hooked up with 5 girls, and now he's getting friendly with Angela. I'm not even over it yet."

"Oh," Bella murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Yes, well, some things are for the best."

"Check that out," Brianna said.

"What?" Lauren and Jessica said at the same time.

"Look who Edward's checking out."

Their gaze shifted over to Edward. Bella's heart almost stopped beating as she look at him. He had the chiseled good looks of a Greek God and looked like he knew it. His bronze hair was messy--as if he had just gotten out of bed--and his green eyes were sparkling with excitement. Best of all, or worst of all--depends on how you think about it--he was staring at Bella. She quickly looked away as a blush started forming on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't be too flattered if I was you," Lauren said with a glare.

"Why's that?"

"Because he goes through a girl in a week. And I really don't think you are his type," she said as she looked Bella up and down.

"Oh, look at the time! Time to get to class," Jessica said hurriedly. She pulled Bella out of her seat and practically shoved her out of the cafeteria. Bella could feel Lauren's glare on her as well as Edward's gaze.

"So, what class do you have now?" Jessica asked cheerily, as if the conversation at lunch hadn't happened.

"Oh, uhh, Biology," Bella said with a slight stammer.

Jessica took her to class and left her with a talk to you later. Bella walked into the classroom, surprised to see it was empty except for one person and the teacher. Bella ignored Edward's stare and walked over to the teacher. He told her to take a seat next to Edward; she held in a groan.

Edward smiled charmingly as Bella sat down next to him.

_This made the bet so much easier_, he thought.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen," he said politely. Bella was surprised by his politeness, she had thought he would be arrogant and ignore her; it wouldn't have been a surprise if he had.

"I'm Isabella Swan," she said and stared at Edward's hand as he held it out. She hesitantly accepted it and was surprised when she felt a spark; she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Isabella," he mused, "that's a nice name."

"Uh, thank you?" she said, but it came out like a question. "I actually prefer Bella, though."

"No problem. So, Bella, you're the chief's daughter, I assume."

She let out a groan. "Do you know my life story too?"

"Actually, I don't, but I wouldn't mind hearing it," he said giving her a crooked smile.

"Maybe another time," she said flirtatiously. Naturally a blush formed on her cheeks.

"How about--" he started, but was cut off by Mike.

"You're Isabella, right?" he asked.

"She prefers Bella," Edward said with a glare.

"Sorry, I didn't know," he said, but he didn't sound sorry.

"It's ok," Bella said with a shrug.

"Who's your friend?" Edward asked, even though he knew who she was.

"I'm Angela Weber," the girl answered. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Bella said.

"How long have you been here?" Angela asked Bella.

"For two days…how'd you know I was new?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I just overheard people talking about you."

"Hey, you're the other new girl!" Bella exclaimed. Suddenly Jessica, Lauren and Brianna's comments flooded into her mind. She quickly pushed them away.

"Yes," Angela said embarrassed.

Bella couldn't see why the other girls were making fun of her. Maybe they were jealous that she was with the "popular group" and they weren't.

The teacher started class after that and Angela went to sit down next to Mike. The rest of the class passed by slowly. Half of the time Edward stared at Bella and the other half he tried talking to her. As Bella was leaving the classroom, Angela stopped her.

"Here's my number," she said shyly. "I hope we can be good friends, you know, with both of us being new and everything. Give me a call sometime."

Bella smiled at her and said she would.

"What class do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Gym," she groaned.

"What's wrong with gym?" Edward asked confused.

"I'm really bad at sports, and maybe you haven't noticed it, but I'm pretty clumsy."

"Oh. Well, I don't think you have to participate today because you're new. I could be wrong though."

"Thank you for walking me to class, see you tomorrow," Bella said and hustled into the dressing room.

Bella spent the period watching everyone play whatever sport they were working on. As soon as class ended, she hopped up and went to her locker. She grabbed the books she needed and closed the locker. As she was walking out to the parking lot, she failed to notice a big puddle of water. She slid on the puddle and fell down. Suddenly Edward was there with a hand extended out to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"Fine, just really embarrassed," she said blushing.

"Oh my goodness. Are you ok?" a voice behind Edward asked.

Bella turned to see a small, pixie-like girl holding a hand over her mouth. Her short, black hair was going in every direction and her dark brown eyes were concerned.

"She's fine Alice," Edward said.

"Are you sure? She hit her pretty hard."

"Trust me," Edward said with a glare.

"Fine," she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alice Masen, Edward's sister."

"I'm Bella. How old are you? You and Edward look like you could be the same age."

"Oh, we're twins."

"That makes sense. Uhh, thanks for helping me out Edward. I'll see you around, I guess. Bye." Bella said and walked off to her car.

"So, you like her?" Alice asked Edward.

"Is it obvious?" he asked.

"Totally."

"Good. I'll see you at home," he said and started walking away. "Oh, is Jasper coming over later?"

"Yeah," she called back.

Edward nodded his head and got in the car.

**

* * *

****Author's note:** See, told you I would update. Ehh, I'm not sure I like, so I might rewrite it. Poorly edited; I have no time to carefully examine it. It's not as long as I would have liked, but I need to get back to my research paper and my English portfolio. Next chapter will be longer, but it probably won't be up until sometime around Christmas. Sorry, but I've got the paper and portfolio and finals are coming up really soon, so there is no time to write. 

**Reviews are appreciated (you should leave a lot because it didn't take me more than like, 3 days to update).**

**- Alicia **

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies **

**Thank you for reviewing:** _mjrbooklvr_, winter-in-summer19, _Jexena_, dulce18, _lovebellaedwrad_, YoolieYick, _Studmuffinlover_, twilightlover16, _VAMPYRELOVER007,_ a.fall.from.grace, _threeboys_, Jamie Marie, _Marshi,_ alomstcullen, _4Edward's-Eyes-Only_ (thanks for being the first).

**Summerlace-** it's ok you weren't the first review Jazzy Spazzy or moo-moo or Jacobi, whichever name you prefer. Thank you for reviewing though. Bwahaha I made him polite though; he'll only be that way to Bella though and whenever she's near him, so he won't always be rude. It's not that funny that he said Sup. Really. I AM NOT A FREAKIN LEMON LOVER! I think Ceci is, not me! Honestly! Anddd, that story we wrote in Collab yesterday was so freaking weird. See you Monday, oh and how are you doing with the research paper? I'm officially brain-dead. And did you see how good I did on your quiz? I only got 1 wrong, yesssss!

**RavieGrint-** yes, I don't like that they are rude too, but it is necessary. Plus Edward won't be rude to Bella and whenever she's around, because, really, who wants to go out with a jackass? Glad you like the story, and I updated fast enough, didn't I? Thanks for the review.

**Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo- **you shall see Bella's reaction, but not for a long time. Hints about the bet will be dropped to her, but who knows if she'll get it. Thanks for the review.

**Midday Moonlight- **hey, I like your name, it's pretty cool. And I hope you love this story, especially as it goes on. Thank you for saying the updating doesn't matter, because people tend to get pissed if you don't update in a long time. Chapters will most definitely be longer, that's, like, a promise. Thanks for the review.

**Spontaneity-** glad you think this will be interesting. Of course what you said will happen, but there's going to lots more than just that! Thanks for the review.


End file.
